Castigo
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: As aulas mal haviam começado, e Eren já encontrava-se com alguns problemas.


_Imagem da capa também não me pertence._  
 _Fanfic de minha autoria, e dedicada à minha namorada, Daniela/Ayumi, que está sempre me influenciando a fazer algo desse ship. qs_  
 _Ah, a fic é Riren, porque eu gosto do Levi seme. sz ~ qs_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Castigo**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Ainda era cedo, mas Levi já estava em sua sala, terminando os preparativos para a aula. Apesar de ser o primeiro dia, o professor já tinha uma lista de matérias para passar, deixando totalmente de lado toda aquela enrolação de apresentação e tudo mais, afinal, poderia muito bem conhecer os alunos no decorrer das aulas.

Enquanto terminava de organizar o material sobre a mesa, pôde ver um pequeno grupo adentrando a sala: Mikasa, uma jovem de lisos e médios cabelos escuros, que usava um cachecol vermelho junto do uniforme. Apesar dos traços belos e finos, podia-se notar claramente que era uma garota forte e independente. O outro era Armin, um rapaz baixo, loiro, de grandes e expressivos olhos azuis. Possuía traços tão finos quanto os da garota, e realmente aparentava ser uma. E, por ultimo, Eren. Um rapaz moreno, alto, de olhos verdes, ainda mais expressivos que os do loiro, daqueles que falam por si só, sem que a pessoa precise dizer sequer uma palavra. Esse garoto, em especial, chamou bastante a atenção do professor, que acabou imerso em pensamentos enquanto o encarava.

– Parece que chegamos cedo... - O loiro comentou ao ver que eram os únicos alunos na sala. - Ah, você deve ser o nosso professor. Bom dia! - Sorriu gentilmente ao dirigir-se ao mais velho, retirando-o de seus devaneios.

– Bom dia. - Respondeu seco, tentando voltar a concentrar-se em seu material.

Os três sentaram-se na primeira fileira, de frente para o quadro, e, consequentemente, de frente para a mesa de Levi. Este tentava concentrar-se em seus papéis, mas não conseguia evitar desviar-se deles vez ou outra para fitar Eren, sendo surpreendido ao notar que o rapaz também olhava-o intensamente. Aparentemente, o professor não era o único ali a nutrir algum tipo de interesse.

Não demorou muito para que o resto da turma começasse a chegar, obrigando Levi a levantar, postando-se em frente ao quadro e fitando toda a classe - mas, ainda assim, desviando uns olhares ou outros para aquele que imediatamente se tornara seu aluno predileto -.

– Bom dia a todos, queiram, por favor, ficar em silêncio. - Tentou chamar a atenção dos alunos para si, mas todos estavam eufóricos demais para dar ouvidos ao professor. - Turma, por favor - Deu uma pequena pausa, e então levou as mãos ao quadro, passando lentamente as unhas sobre a lousa. - fiquem em silêncio. - Falou tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Encarou os estudantes que, agora, estavam completamente calados, com os olhares fixos sobre ele.

Suspirou, e deu mais uma rápida olhada para Eren, que estava fitando-o, atento às suas palavras, o que fez com que seus olhares se cruzassem novamente. Desviou o olhar e voltou a fitar toda a turma, retomando a fala.

– Antes de começar, quero que vocês se apresentem. - Foi curto e grosso, sentando-se à mesa, os cotovelos apoiados na mesma e as mãos unidas, com o queixo apoiado sobre elas.

Havia dito para si mesmo que não faria esse tipo de apresentação ridícula, mas seu interesse em Eren era tanto que queria saber mais sobre ele, queria ouvi-lo falar, e se submeteria a ouvir todos os outros discursos irritantes apenas para conseguir isso.

Faria as apresentações por fileira, começando pelo primeiro aluno da fileira do canto, indo até o fim e então voltando pro início da próxima fila. A turma tinha por volta de quarenta alunos, mas, por sorte, boa parte havia faltado, tendo no máximo metade deles na sala.

A primeira aluna a apresentar-se era Sasha Braus. Encontrava-se sentada ao lado da janela, e estava distraída encarando a paisagem que podia ser vista através dela. Levi a chamou duas vezes, até que irritou-se, indo até a mesa da garota e batendo com as palmas das mãos sobre ela, trazendo a atenção da mesma - agora completamente espantada - para si.

– Apresente-se, agora.

E, num salto, a menina colocou-se de pé, começando a falar freneticamente enquanto mastigava uma batata que tinha em mãos.

– Olá, eu me chamo Sasha Braus e tenho 16 anos. Minha mãe diz que eu sou muito desligada e devia me concentrar mais, ao invés de só ficar comendo, mas é tão difícil. Eu simplesmente não consigo, estudar é uma tarefa muito complicada pra mim, realmente acho que comer é algo mais útil, e - As palavras saíam rápidas, de forma até bem difícil de compreender, o que estava deixando Levi cada vez mais irritado, fazendo-o interromper o discurso de Sasha.

– Ótimo, próximo. - Apontou pro rapaz atrás dela, que logo começou a falar.

Levi interrompera a apresentação de praticamente todos os alunos. Ter que ouvir todas aquelas baboseiras só tornava cada vez pior o já péssimo humor do professor, e fazia com que ele se perguntasse se saber um pouco mais sobre Eren realmente valia todo esse esforço, aliás, ele poderia saber tudo isso depois. Mas agora já era tarde demais.

As apresentações se seguiram, até que finalmente chegara onde Levi tanto ansiou.

– Bom dia, meu nome é Eren Jaeger. Tenho 15 anos, vim de uma das áreas mais pobres da cidade... -Seu jeito de falar era firme, confiante. Os grandes olhos esmeralda a todo instante fixos no professor. Tudo isso apenas aumentava o interesse de Levi, tranformando-o numa forte atração, num enorme desejo. - Eu pretendo estudar ao máximo para que, um dia, possa acabar com toda essa desigualdade que existe aqui onde vivemos...

Ao dizer isso, uma alta gargalhada pôde ser ouvida do fundo da sala. Era Jean, rindo freneticamente com o discurso de Eren. O rosto do moreno ardia, tanto de raiva, quanto de constrangimento.

– D-do que diabos você está rindo? - Berrou, irritado.

– "Do que?", você pergunta? Não é óbvio!? - Riu mais um pouco, recompondo-se e voltando a falar. - "Acabarei com toda essa desigualdade." - Imitou Eren, num tom de completo deboche. - Você é um idiota ou o que? Pensa que esse tipo de coisa é fácil?

– ORAS, SEU CARA DE CAVALO MALDITO! - Eren agora estava praticamente explodindo em ódio, partindo em direção a Jean com o punho cerrado, sendo seguido por Mikasa e Armin, que tentavam, inutilmente, contê-lo.

– O QUE? DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU? - Jean também levantara, apesar das tentativas de seu amigo, Marco, de mantê-lo quieto.

Estavam prestes a começar uma briga, se não fosse por Levi, que postou-se rapidamente entre eles, obrigando-os a se afastarem.

– Calados, os dois! Venham comigo. - Olhou sério pra eles. Sua voz era firme e autoritária, de forma que ninguém sequer ousava contestá-lo.

Exceto Eren.

– Você está louco? Por que eu também tenho que ir? Foi ele que começou tudo isso, eu não tenho culpa! - Sua ira agora estava voltada para o professor, enquanto Armin agarrava seu braço, murmurando coisas como "Você que está louco, Eren!", tentando parar o amigo.

– O que você disse? - Uma veia saltava da testa de Levi, que encarava Eren furiosamente. - Retiro o que disse. Você, fica. - Apontou para Jean. - E, você... - Voltou novamente a fitar Eren, uma carranca formada em sua face. Ele havia conseguido realmente irritá-lo. - Venha comigo, e sem mais uma palavra, ou irá se arrepender.

– Tsc, que saco. - O moreno bufou e seguiu o mais velho, tendo que se controlar para não voltar ao ouvir Jean, que se acabava em meio a gargalhadas enquanto ele saia da sala.

Inicialmente, Levi pretendia realmente levar os dois para a direção. Mas, após a revolta de Eren, uma nova ideia surgiu em sua mente. Caminhou, sendo seguido pelo aluno, levando-o para a sala dos professores. Revirou alguns cantos da sala, até encontrar as chaves, e trancou a porta, voltando-se para Eren.

– O que está fazendo? - Eren perguntou ao vê-lo trancar a porta.

– Você é idiota, mas acredito que não tanto assim. - Desfez o nó da gravata e caminhou em direção ao mais novo.

– Isso é errado, sabia? Um professor tentar fazer esse tipo de coisa com um aluno. E eu sou menor de idad- Levi encostou o indicador nos lábios de Eren, fazendo-o parar de falar.

– Eu disse que se arrependeria caso dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Empurrou Eren contra a parede e puxou a gola da blusa, tomando seus lábios num violento beijo. O mais novo tentara resistir por um momento, mas também havia sido atraído pelo professor, e não demorou muito para que cedesse ao beijo dele.

Porém, a diferença de alturas estava tornando-se bastante incômoda. Apesar de mais velho, Levi era bem mais baixo que Eren, o que fazia com que o garoto tivesse que manter-se abaixado para beijá-lo. Então, sem parar o beijo, Eren agarrou a cintura do menor e o colocou sentado em cima de uma mesa que havia no canto da sala, derrubando todos os objetos que estavam sobre ela. As mãos de Levi tateavam o peitoral de Eren, em busca dos botões da blusa, até encontrá-los e começar a abri-los ferozmente. Os toques eram intensos, fortes, cheios de desejo e excitação. Apesar de ser jovem, Eren beijava tão bem quanto qualquer outra pessoa que Levi já havia ficado, o que tornava cada vez maior o desejo dele no mais novo.

Separaram os lábios assim que o ar fez falta, mas não demorou muito para que Eren abocanhasse o pescoço de Levi, dando diversos chupões e mordidas, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de desabotoar rapidamente a blusa do professor. Desceu os chupões por todo o peitoral do mais velho, deixando um rastro de saliva e diversas marcas por cada lugar que passava. Alguns baixos gemidos saíam da boca de Levi enquanto os lábios do mais jovem percorriam seu corpo.

Levi puxou a cintura do moreno, trazendo-o para mais perto, e desceu as mão até o cós de sua calça, abrindo-a e acariciando o membro que encontrava-se completamente rígido. Sorriu, prazerozamente, ao ouvir um gemido escapar dos lábios de Eren ao ter o membro tocado e empurrou o mais novo, levando-o até uma mesa maior no centro da sala, jogando-o contra ela e obrigando-o a deitar-se ali. Subiu na mesa, ficando com o corpo sobre o de Eren, e deu um sorriso pervertido.

– Está na hora do aluno travesso receber o seu castigo. - Mordeu o lábio de Eren, puxando-o com força, e tomou seus lábios num beijo, novamente.

Beijavam-se com ainda mais desejo do que na primeira vez. As línguas roçando uma na outra, numa briga por espaço. Levi tratava de terminar de tirar a blusa de Eren, e então parava novamente o beijo, virando o olhar para o tronco desnudo do rapaz. Mordeu o próprio lábio, o desejo tornando-se maior ao ver o garoto daquela forma. Não demorou muito para que seus lábios atacassem um dos mamilos do moreno, sugando-o, mordendo-o, puxando-o, arrancando gemidos abafados do mais jovem.

Porém, quem encontrava-se completamente rígido agora era ele, Levi. E precisava aliviar-se.

Tirou a própria calça e terminou de tirar a de Eren, que sorriu, já prevendo o que estava por vir. Levou dois dedos aos lábios do moreno, que os lambeu de forma sedutora, excitando ainda mais o professor que, sem aviso prévio, foi com os dedos até a entrada de Eren, adentrando rapidamente o primeiro dedo, fazendo o garoto soltar um alto gemido de dor.

– D-desgraçado... Podia ter ido com mais calma.

Levi riu e acariciou o membro de Eren, enquanto movia lentamente o dedo dentro dele, até resolver colocar o segundo, que fez com que o mesmo soltasse outro gemido.

Sorriu e movimentou os dedos por um tempo, abrindo-os um pouco e fechando-os. Quando os gemidos finalmente diminuíram e Eren pareceu se acostumar com aquela sensação, Levi retirou os dedos e abriu um pouco mais as pernas do mais novo, posicionando o membro em direção à sua entrada. Aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e murmurou.

– Essa é a sua primeira vez, não é? Pode ficar tranquilo, serei bem gentil. - Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do moreno e sorriu ao ouvi-lo sibilar um "Desgraçado". - Preparado?

Recebeu o sinal positivo de Eren e, lentamente, começou a penetrá-lo. Era a primeira vez do garoto, então tentaria ir com calma para não machucá-lo tanto. Suspirou ao finalmente ter o membro todo dentro do rapaz e, após um breve tempo, começou a mover-se lentamente. Os gemidos começavam a sair descontroladamente da boca de Eren, que morida os lábios numa tentativa falha de contê-los.

Levi aproximou-se do rapaz e uniu seus lábios num beijo, abafando o som dos gemidos. Uma de suas mãos seguravam a cintura do mais jovem, enquanto a outra acariciava seu membro. Mesmo com o beijo abafando-os, os gemidos ainda saíam vez ou outra. Eren agarrou-se às costas do mais velhos com força, arranhando-o cada vez mais conforme o mesmo aumentava as estocadas.

– P-professor... - Chamou pelo mais velho, que sorriu e afastou os lábios dos dele.

– Me chame de "Levi". - Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele, apertando levemente seu membro, fazendo-o soltar mais alguns gemidos.

– L-Levi... Mais rápido... P-por favor... - A respiração descompassada e os gemidos, que insistiam em sair cada vez mais, tornavam difícil a fala de Eren.

O mais velho sorriu, atendendo ao pedido de Eren e tornando as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, aumentando também a velocidade dos movimentos da mão que masturbava o membro do rapaz. Os gemidos saíam ainda mais altos, tanto do aluno, quanto do professor. Uniu novamente seus lábios, para abafá-los, beijando Eren com voracidade, mas logo tendo que afastar-se, pois respirar tornava-se uma tarefa cada vez mais complicada para ambos.

Não demorou para que, sem aviso prévio, Eren chegasse ao ápice, soltando um longo e prazeroso gemido e lambuzando os dois com seu líquido. E logo sendo seguido por Levi, que manteve as estocadas por apenas mais um curto espaço de tempo, até finalmente preencher o garoto, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dele ao retirar o membro de dentro do mesmo.

– Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. - Murmurou, ofegante, recebendo apenas um riso baixo como resposta.

Os dois estavam exaustos, mais teriam que se recompor e voltar para a sala.

Levi colocou-se de pé e caminhou até o banheiro que tinha dentro da sala dos professores, deixando Eren deitado sobre a mesa. Aliás, o mais novo precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo para se recompor.

Quando voltou, o garoto estava sentado sobre a mesa, observando a bagunça que haviam feito no local.

– Isso está uma zona, né... - Comentou, vestindo a camisa.

– Eu vou para a sala, tenho que continuar a aula. Você arruma isso. - Fechou a calça e terminou de vestir-se, andando em direção à porta. - Se alguém entrar, diga que está de castigo por desrespeitar o professor, e será liberado apenas no final da aula. - E saiu, fechando a porta e largando Eren lá, sozinho.

O moreno bufou, xingou, reclamou. Seu corpo todo doía, fazendo com que o mesmo quase caísse ao tentar levantar da mesa. Levou um tempo até que ele conseguisse ficar firme sobre as próprias pernas e terminasse de limpar e arrumar tudo. Ao acabar, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, relaxando.

– Que bela maneira de voltar às aulas, hein... - Riu e apoiou a cabeça na mesa, permanecendo ali, imerso em pensamentos.

Se perguntava como seria dali pra frente. A atração que sentiu pelo professor não havia passado. Seu corpo pedia por mais, e podia garantir que o mais velho também se sentia assim. Mas tentou evitar pensar nisso. Ainda que tenha sido motivo de chacota, Eren possuía seus objetivos, e devia focar nos estudos, caso resolvesse realmente alcançá-los algum dia.

Porém, apesar de pensar dessa forma, no fundo Eren sentia que essa havia sido apenas a primeira de muitas vezes que ele seria "castigado" pelo professor naquela sala.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _YAY~ Então, essa é a minha primeira fic de SnK, e eu não sei muito bem como isso tá, mas tamo' ai, né?! :"D q_  
 _Eu sempre curti esse lance de professor x aluno, então fiquei com vontade de fazer uma fic com isso, por mais clichêzinho que seja, ohohoho qqs_  
 _Eu já disse isso lá no começo, mas vou repetir aqui: Fic dedicada à Daniela/Ayumi, minha namorada, Ereri shipper linda, meu Eren, nhac. sz~ qs_  
 _Se brotou inspiração do além pra eu escrever uma fic deles, foi de tanto ela falar no meu ouvido que queria que eu escrevesse algo deles, pois é. fçlkdaçflk qs_  
 _Enfim, mandem reviews. sz Eu gosto de reviews, eles são legais, então não tenham medo, nem vergonha, MANDEM! sz QS_


End file.
